Like In The Fairytales
by xcoolstorybro
Summary: Elijah Egret is a new jock at Bullworth. Previously a nerd at his old school, he's still his nerdy self at heart. After one situation, he ends up falling for Earnest Jones! Marth McKinley is Elijah's cousin, who is a non-clique member, and Elijah's best friend Kirby Olsen can't keep his eyes off Marth after his tough breakup with Trent... SLASHFIC! Earnest/OC and Kirby/OC
1. Chapter 1

Like In the Fairytales

SUMMARY: Elijah Egret is a new jock at Bullworth. Previously a nerd at his old school, he's still his nerdy self at heart. After one situation, he ends up falling for Earnest Jones! Marth McKinley is Elijah's cousin, who is a non-clique member, and Elijah's best friend Kirby Olsen can't keep his eyes off Marth after his tough breakup with Trent... SLASHFIC. 2 STORIES IN 1 Earnest/OC Kirby/OC a bit of Trent/Kirby

Chapter one

Auntie pulled up to the curb and smiled. "Have fun, Elijah! Don't get into too much trouble, dear."

I laughed. "I'll try. See ya, auntie Eva." I closed the door and walked onto the campus. I really was digging the school uniform I was wearing. Teal sweater and khakis, hell yeah. I was not sure where he was supposed to go, so I decided to approach a friendly looking girl with black braids. "Excuse me, I'm new here...do you think you could tell me where I should go?" I asked curiously.

She giggled. "The main building over there...then go upstairs and you'll know it when you see it! Oh...by the way, you're really cute! You look like Light Magayi from Death Page!"

I smiled. I love that anime, and if a girl thinks I'm cute and look like Light, I feel absolutely great. Except I'm rocking the wavy hair. And I don't kill people. I thanked her and walk into the main building.

The school looked so huge from inside and out! After walking up the steep steps I found myself to the office. An older lady greeted me with a smile. "Hello, you must be Mr. Elijah Egret, am I correct?"

I nodded. "Yes, that's right." She led me into the principal's office. The principal was a weirdo in my opinion. Mostly he commented about my excellent grades from my previous high school, and how he would like me to keep it up. He told me about all my classes and stuff and gave me my schedule, and we discussed the rules and stuff.

He had a big nose.

Finally I got to leave. "Goodbye, Elijah!" The lady said, who's name I learned was Miss Danvers. I sighed and looked at my schedule. I had Math first with Mr. Hattrick. Walking to my class, I was approached by a brunette guy in a letterman jacket.

"Hey, you're Elijah, right? I saw you walk out of the office."

"Yeah, that's me..." I say simply.

"I'm Kirby Olsen. I'm on the football team. Our coach, Mr. Burton, always makes sure that one member of the team has to tour the new kid around and offer a spot on the football team. I volunteered, since most guys on the team aren't so nice...we get permission to skip right now by the way, so don't worry."

"Ooh, football?" I asked. Hmm...I played football at fat camp, and they said I was really good at it. "Sounds cool...I'll consider it."

"Alright, man." He said as we walked around a bit. "What do you think of the school so far?"

"Seems nice," I say with a shrug. He snorted. "Believe me, it's a real dump. The only thing that's great in this school is football and the cute g-girls." I raised an eyebrow at how he stuttered at the word 'girls.' Maybe he's the type to get really nervous around them. Then again, so am I.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked carefully. "Yep. But I'm a total player." He said as he puffed up his chest. "Don't tell anyone, but I have a shoe fetish. You have a girl?"

I shrugged. Girls didn't like me, I didn't think so at least. The only time I kissed a girl as I remembered was when I kissed the most popular girl in my class in the fifth grade, Felicia Kenner, and it was only because she was dared by her friends to kiss the 'loser fat kid.' Other than that, never dated a girl. And I'm fifteen.

"Don't have one. Maybe I'll find one here."

"Who knows, you are pretty handsome," he said. "Thanks." I said. I felt flattered but a bit funny. Why was it now that everyone thinks I'm good looking? It's probably because I've lost a ton of weight...

"Got any siblings?" He asked as we checked out the cafeteria. "Yeah kinda. My cousins Marth and Alyson McKinley go here. Marth's my age and Alyson's twelve. You know 'em?" I ask.

"No, I mostly just pay attention to the jocks, heh. Some of the bullies too...I'm close with this bully named Trent." He admitted. He reddened a little when he mentioned the bully. "I'll see if I run into them then I'll say hi."

"Okay," I said. "How about you?"

He shook his head. "Don't have any. My cute yorkie keeps me company." He smiled and showed me his phone background of a cute dog. "Aw," I said. "Do you like video games?"

"Yeah, I like playing Duty Calls and some sports video games..."

Oh. "You into Age of Alchemy, Myth of Zelpher or Lost Legacy...?" I asked. Kirby laughed. "Those games are for nerds." Ouch. I loved those games. But I guess that was expected, since...

After we walked around the whole school and checked out the library and gymnasium and I met some staff, we went back inside. "Alright. See you around," I said to him and headed to art with Ms. Philips. "Wait, can I get your number or something?" He asked and I nodded. We exchanged phones and I put my number in. I accidentally pressed photos and my eyes widened and I reddened. There was a photo of him kissing a blonde boy in a white polo.

He looked up. "Something wrong?" I shook my head. "N-no, I'm just a really slow typer, heh." I flustered over the photo. I went back to home screen and gave it back to him, as he did with mine. "Are we friends now, then?" I asked.

He shrugged and smiled. "Sure. Hey, if you're still thinking of joining the football team, then text me, okay?" He said. "See ya."

"Uh, yeah." I responded as we both went off to their next class. I was thinking about that photo for a while. Did Kirby like...boys? And even if he did, why was I so hung up about it?


	2. Chapter 2

Like In the Fairytales (2)

Just to let you know this is fic is NOT between Kirby/Elijah. They are just friends ^.^ Sorry if I got your hopes up/down. If you want, I can write a separate fic of them :3

Chapter 2

I passed by Marth in the hallway after art. His black hair was all in his face. "Fix your hair, man." I said as I shoved him playfully.

He moved it out of his face. "You comin' home later, right? My mom just texted me that she's making enchiladas for dinner. She knows it's your favorite."

"Argh. She knows my weakness," I joked. "As much as I want some, I'm going to try out for football later."

Marth made a small smile that expanded into a giant grin, and he started laughing. "ELIJAH?! FOOTBALL?!" He laughed so hard that people started staring and he fell against a locker.

"It's...it's not that funny..." I commented with a blank expression.

He stopped laughing in an instant. "I know, but honestly? You're really going for football? 'Big Mac Elijah' is going for football?"

I made an annoyed sound when he called me by my nickname from when we were younger. "It's not like I'm fat anymore...as you can see..." I lifted up my shirt a bit and he made a surprised face. "Wow, man. Spoke too soon. Anyways...good luck with football...don't become a stupid jock!" He said as he walked away.

I texted Kirby and he replied, saying he'd meet me in front of the school.

"Sorry, had to finish a quiz," he said. "Let's go! I'm really glad you decided to try out."

We walked to the athletic area where Kirby was greeted by other Jocks. The other jocks were big, kind of scary looking, and impossibly fit. There were three cheerleaders cheering on the field, and I recognized one of them as the girl I met earlier.

Small world, huh?

He brought me to a man who I assumed was the coach slash physical education teacher.

"This is the new guy, coach Burton. Elijah Egret." I smiled and held out my hand. "Hello."

He shook it. "Hello, Elijah. Olsen here's got you convinced to join the football team? Good job, Olsen. I'll be sure to scratch off your detention for Thursday."

"Thanks, coach. See you later, Elijah. I gotta go talk to someone." Kirby walked off.

Coach Burton turned to me. "Alright then. Do you have any experience with football?"

I nodded. "Um, yeah. I played over the summer." I decided to leave out that I went to fat camp.

"I see. You're looking fit." He scribbled something down on his clipboard and lifted my shirt without permission and scribbled something again. "Abdominals looking good...arms need some work...so do the thighs a bit..." He hummed a bit and scribbled once again. "Which part are you going for?"

I shrugged. "Any part is fine by me. Maybe not water boy, though..." I joked. Are my thighs really that bad?

"Okay." He wrote more stuff. "Get changed and we'll do some drills."

I changed into my P.E clothes from my backpack in the change room and headed back. I had to run a few laps, do some push ups, sit ups, pull ups, and basically everything with the append 'ups' at the end. Then I had to catch balls (heh), throw balls, tackle weird mannequin things with armor on and other stuff.

After all that, I tool off my helmet and panted. My wavy brown hair was dripping with sweat. "How'd I do, coach?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"I'll think about it over night. You did great, I'll tell you if you made it or not tomorrow." He patted my shoulder. "Go get some rest."

I nodded and went to change. Marth, Alyson and I didn't stay at the dorms. We stayed at Aunt Eva's house aka their mom. They lived in the Town of Bullworth.

I rode my bike home, the sun was already starting to set.

I got home and auntie greeted me. "How was your first day of school?" She asked. I shrugged. "It's kind of weird to start school in November, but it was fun."

Alyson was watching some teen drama with vampires on television. "Hey, Aly." I greeted.

"Hi, Eli." She greeted with a smile. I stole a potato chip from the bag she was eating. Marth came downstairs and tackled me from behind, pinning me down on the ground. "C'mon, football star," he shouted in my ear.

"Shaddup, man." I pushed him off my back and punched him in the gut.

"Boys, no fighting," Auntie said as she put the plate of enchiladas on the dining table. I sprinted. I just love enchiladas.

Later, I ate my dinner fast. "So did you make any new friends?" Alyson asked me.

I nodded. "I'm friends with one of the guys on the football team. His name is Kirby."

"Kirby Olsen?" Marth asked me as I nodded. "You know him too?" I asked.

"Don't know him. Heard about him, though." He said. Alyson started to go on fangirl mode. "Kirby Olsen is the wide receiver on the Bullworth Bullhorns! He is totally cute!" She said. Marth glared at her then looked at me. "Found a cute girl?"

I shrugged. "Not really. Do you have one here?"

He nodded his head. "I'm dating Angie Ng." I looked at Alyson. "Have a boyfriend?"

She pouted. "No, but there are these older guys at school who I think are so hot," she said, extending the vowel on 'so.'

Curiosity. "Who?" Marth asked, interested. "Other than this 'Kirby Olsen' guy."

"Well, Johnny Vincent is totally, totally, totally hot, and Bif Taylor is so smexy, and so is Lucky De Luca and Gary Smith and Wade Martin, and Ted Thompson is just so..." Then she made a noise that twelve year old girls should not make.

Marth did a facepalm and I pretended I didn't hear anything. Auntie Eva cleared her throat. "So how did you like the dinner?" She asked me.

I gave a thumbs up. "It's great."

Marth's phone chimed. "Marth, dear, no phones at the dinner table." Auntie said.

"Sorry, mom. It might be important." He checked it, typed, then put it back in his pocket and sighed. "After school tomorrow, I have to work on a science project with Melvin and Cornelius," Marth said. "Wanna come? You'll meet some new friends."

I shrugged. "Sure, if I don't have a football thing."

"Okay," Marth responded. "Finished dinner, I'm going to go to my room." He put his plate in the kitchen sink and headed upstairs.

"Me too. I'm gonna watch more Hidden Vampire on TV," Alyson said as she did the same.

Auntie Eva sighed. "Are you okay, auntie Eva?"

She nodded. "Yes...just a lot of work around here."

"Well if you need any help, just ask me," I said. She touched my hand. "Are you liking it here? I'm sorry you had to leave your old school...it must have been fun."

"Well...it wasn't that much fun...I'm glad to get a fresh start and leave my problems behind." I said with a confident voice.

"What about your father?" She asked. "Don't you miss him even a bit?"

My heart felt like it stopped. I looked down. "Well he's in a place that he should be now." I didn't want to think about it. "I miss mom a lot..."

"Elijah..." She hugged me. "You're gonna do great, and you're gonna go places, I promise you."

I really did hope so.


	3. Chapter 3

Like In the Fairytales (3)

POV SWITCHING TIME!

Chapter 3

* * *

(Kirby Olsen)

I met Dan by his locker in the morning. "Hey, Wilson." I greeted.

"Aye, Olsen." He replied back. Soon Luis and Juri came, and then the whole football team.

Ted came along without Mandy by his side. "So you know what happened yesterday? I was hanging out at Mandy's house and we were sitting on the couch watching Hot Zombie, right? And so she starts yawning and her hand started moving towards my crotch, and then you know, I started getting all hard, and then she started taking off her top and she told me I could touch her boobs!" Ted told us.

"Sick!" Bo commented. "Yeah, Ted! You're the man!" Dan said with a whoop and we all cheered.

Soon Christy walked by and winked at me. "Heya, babe." I pulled her into my grasp and wrapped my arm around her waist and she giggled. "Heya, Kirby."

"Are we official now, babe? Or..." I asked her. Pssh. Christy wasn't really my girlfriend or crush or anything. I merely had one public makeout session with her so people would get it.

"If you wanna be," she said with a smile, then she kissed me. We ended up making out in front of the lockers as the other jocks cheered.

A voice cleared. "Excuse me, can I please get into my locker?" An annoyed voice asked.

I pulled away from Christy for a second without looking at this kid's face. "Excuse me, why don't you calm your shit and stop being a little diva—" I looked at him and time seemed to stop. I took a moment just to notice all his visible features—fair skin, slightly shaggy black hair, hazel eyes and full pouty pink lips...he looked like an _angel._

He glared. "Says the dumb jock who cried over getting his ass kicked at the game last year. What did you do? Go to the communal showers with your friends to make you feel better?" People around us went all 'ooh' as Christy and I moved over. He smiled sweetly in a mocking way and opened his locker, mumbling something that sounded like 'I hate these stupid jocks' under his breath.

Why have I not seen this guy before? He was absolutely gorgeous. Maybe on his man period, but gorgeous.

Ahem. But I have a boyfriend already, so whatever. Well...secret boyfriend to be precise. The boy took his book then shut his locker and walked away. Damn. He had a nice ass too. "Who was that guy?" I asked Dan.

"Marth McKinley. Non-clique student. Gets annoyed over small things a lot." Dan said plainly as he turned back to his conversation with the other guys about some cool porn video he saw the previous night.

Oh shit...that was Elijah's cousin!

"Uh, excuse me, where were we?" Christy asked. I completely forgot about her existence for a bit. "Sorry," I said, leaning in for a kiss again but she pulled back. "I gotta get to class. See ya." She walked off.

* * *

At lunch, I went by the abandoned school bus and waited for my boyfriend Trent. We always met up here at lunch to eat lunch together and talk, and kiss of course.

I waited for a while and checked my phone. Five minutes. It's alright, he's probably a bit late. No big deal.

I waited some more. Ten minutes...where was he? Probably just finishing up a quiz or something. I decided to wait a bit longer.

Fifteen minutes. Maybe he got detention. I decided to leave to town to buy him a gift for tomorrow. It was our one month anniversary tomorrow.

I bought that new manga book he really was excited to read and some flowers. That should be nice.

Walking out of the Dragon Wing I heard some moaning noises from the alley. Both male, presumably, unless the female had a really low voice. I chuckled a bit to myself and walked off.

Then I heard it and my heart shattered. "Oh, Trent..."

Surely, it had to be another Trent, right? Trent was a pretty common name...Trent Northwick wouldn't cheat on me! And he knows that I'm pretending to date Christy for a coverup. He knows.

"Say my name again..." I heard. That voice...no, it can't be.

I took a peek...and I was taken aback.

My boyfriend Trent Northwick.

And Jimmy Hopkins.

_Together_. Making out in an alley.

Soon Trent pulled away and smiled, then he saw me and his smile quickly disappeared.

My eyes started to water and he started walking towards me. "Kirby, babe...I—"

"Don't!" I screamed at him, tears running down my face. I threw his gift and flowers on the ground, wiping my tears as I ran away.

* * *

(Elijah Egret)

I was talking to some cool people who were friends with Marth. They were non-clique kids, so I didn't have to worry about acting a certain way. My phone then chimed.

I checked it, and it was a text from Kirby. 'Meet me in the bleachers? Need someone to talk to' I read.

"Uh, got to go. It was cool meeting you guys," I said with a wave.

As soon as I left the building, I bolted to the athletic area. I ran down the stairs and sitting in the middle of the bleachers, Kirby was there, sobbing.

I walked up and sat next to him. "Kirby...what's wrong, man? Why are you crying?"

He sniffled and looked up at me. "Promise to keep a secret? I couldn't tell anyone else..."

I nodded. "Yeah, I promise."

He wiped his tears, and looked around to make sure nobody else was around. "I'm bisexual," he whispered.

My eyes widened. That would explain the photo on his phone. Alright, for some reason I felt kind of relieved, so I didn't have to keep wondering about that photo. "Really?"

He nodded. "My boyfriend Trent...he cheated on me...and tomorrow was supposed to be our one-month anniversary!" He started sobbing again. I wasn't good at comforting people, so I tried to make him feel better by softly placing a hand on his shoulder. "Uh...hey, it'll get better..." I said.

He wiped his tears again as his phone chimed. "Your phone," I said pointing to his pocket.

He shook his head. "It's just Trent spamming me with apologies." He showed me all the spam messages on his SkyBerry phone. It seemed he changed Trent's contact name to 'Dildo Head.'

I gave him another pat. "Don't worry, Kirby. Trust me, it gets better."

"Thanks, Elijah. I really appreciate you being here and supporting me...I mean, really, you're the only person I trust with this...and I'm surprised you're cool with it. Ugh...I feel like such a _girl _right now." He said with a smile.

I actually was pretty cool with it. "Well, I'm really open minded. People's sexual preferences don't change the person they are," I said with a shrug. "Hey, on a scale of one to ten, how much would you be eager to date me?" I joked.

He thought about it. "Like a five, maybe. Sorry, you're not really my type." He laughed and I ended up laughing, too.

We calmed down. "I met your cousin Marth, earlier today."

"Really?" I asked. "How did it go down?"

"Well, he seems kind of...uh..."

"Uptight?" I finished for him and he nodded. "Yeah, he gets like that. Don't worry," I said.

He stood up. "Well, anyway, I got to get going. Eating corn chips at home while playing Duty Calls after a breakup sounds amazing right now."

I smiled and laughed. "You sound like a preteen girl. Just kidding, glad you're feeling better already. Guess I'll text you later then?"

He nodded. "Yeah, see ya."


	4. Chapter 4

Like In the Fairytales (4)

Hey guys, I need some art for my cover so please PM me if you're interested in making one, thank you.

You can make a fanart of one of these: Elijah, Marth, Elijah and Kirby (friendship), Elijah/Earnest (slash), and Marth/Kirby (slash).

Chapter 4

(Elijah Egret)

I checked my watch and waited for Marth. Soon, he finally got out of the library. "Finally," I said.

"Sorry, little princess. I had to get my resources," he said with an eye roll.

We walked to the Town of Bullworth, and he took me in front of a comic shop called 'Dragon Wing Comics.'

"Er...what are we doing at a comic book shop?" I asked him.

He grabbed my wrist abruptly and dragged me inside. "Ouch..." I said when he let go.

"Elijah, I thought you were supposed to be a jock." He said, annoyed.

"Welcome to Dragon Wing Comics! What can I do for you boys?" The store owner with a lisp asked us.

"We're here to join the meeting." Marth said simply.

The store owner motioned his thumb behind him. "Right down there, fellas."

We walked down the stairs and it was complete heaven for me. "Salutations, Marth and friend!" An...overweight looking guy greeted us.

"Hey, Fatty." Marth greeted him. Well then. "Where's Cornelius and Melvin?"

"Over there, young warrior." Fatty said as he pointed to two boys wearing glasses sitting at a table.

"And who may this young chestnut-haired knight who walks upon us be?"

"Oh, I'm Elijah. I'm new." I said. I looked over at the action figures and went completely fanboy. "Oh my gosh, is this the 2002 special silver edition action figure of Anakin Glassrunner?" I asked excitedly.

"Precisely!" Fatty said. "You take interest in this fandom as well?"

"Hell yeah," I said but cleared my throat. "I mean, yeah. It's...it's pretty cool."

"You're Elijah Egret, right?" A voice behind me asked. I turned and saw a skinny nerd with glasses and side bangs.

I nod. "Y-yeah..."

He huffed and glared. "You're a jock. Jocks aren't at all welcome here. You're going to have to leave."

What? Everyone looked at us and fell silent. Fatty stood up. "Earnest...come on, he seems different than the others—"

"Fatty, please." Earnest looked at me again and shot a dirty look. "Please leave, before things get violent."

"Earnest, he's with me. Chill," Marth said in a tired voice. Everyone else agreed. "Let him stay, Earnest. He may be a jock, but you know, he once used to be a nerd."

Now everyone was looking at me strangely and I sighed. "Yes, it's true. I used to be a nerd at my old school. I used to look like...you," I said, pointing to the kid sitting next to Marth. I think his name was Melvin. He frowned. "I'm still a nerd on the inside. I may play football and hang out with jocks, but on weekends all I like to do is sit in front of my computer and play Age of Alchemy while eating Candy Coins and Pepper Nuggets all day," I said sheepishly.

Marth snorted. "It's a true fact."

Earnest sighed. "Well...I guess you could stay, then...would you like to play some Medieval Magic with us?"

I smiled. "I love that game! I played it with my friends in the seventh grade all the time."

"Come and join us, then."

"...my knight Sweyn Flatfeet has given a quest for blacksmith Eduardo Everett!" Donald said proudly.

"What is my quest?" I asked. We had to dress up in cool costumes for roleplaying in this game, and my inner nerd just came to life once again.

"I shall offer one hundred groats and three hair potions to the noble blacksmith who makes me a double edge diamond axe encrusted with opal."

I thought about this for a bit. "Quest accepted."

After about an hour of more roleplaying...

"King Earnald's castle is under attack by trolls!" Fatty shouted. "The only two who can save him is noble knight Flatfeet and blacksmith Everett!"

"We'll save him!" Donald said as we ran inside the castle in the game. "Eduardo, I'll hold off the trolls! You go and save the king!"

"Right!" I said and ran up the tower as 'Sweyn' went to hold them off. Donald looked funny swinging his plastic sword around. I apparently burst in to see the king tied up to his chair.

"Help me, Eduardo! They took all my treasures, and captured my Queen Matilda!"

"He's talking about his huge crush on the head cheerleader in our school, Mandy," Donald whispered in my ear, out of character. One of my pet peeves was when people went out of character during a roleplay, but it was good to know.

I apparently untied him. "Your majesty, we have to leave, let's go!"

"My leg had been injured by one of the trolls!" Earnest said and I was irritated.

"Fine, guess I'll have to carry you, then." I ended up carrying him while slaying trolls with my sword with my dominant hand. Why must we have to act this out? It's really weird.

After we escaped, Earnest cleared his throat. "So...what now?"

Fatty pulled out the sheet and scans it with his eyes. "It says whoever saves the king, they must engage in a fiery kiss."

"EEHH?!" I expressed loudly.

"I see," Earnest said, and suddenly, he grabbed me and dipped me, as I felt my face get red. "Thank you for saving me," he whispered, and he brushed a piece of hair away from my face.

Then, he kissed me. Only for about 1.5 seconds, though.

And for some reason, I felt myself get all hot and self conscious.

Fatty chuckled nervously. "That wasn't really written here...I was just joking, but uh—okay. That's...that's a wrap."

I anxiously walked over to Fatty. "H-hey...what about the issue with King Earnald's treasure...? And Queen Matilda? Surely...it's not complete—"

"Relax, we can continue tomorrow," Earnest said casually as if nothing happened, taking off the costume.

I gulped. "I see."

"Done!" I heared Marth yell. I turned and he showed his project. "Success!" Melvin said as Cornelius cheered.

"Looks great, guys." I said. Earnest tossed Fatty and Donald a can of pop and then to me. "Good job on your roleplay," he said and drank his pop. "You know, for a jock, you're...actually pretty cool."

I smiled and raised my can to that, and drank it. To him, it was merely just a roleplay...so then why did I feel...butterflies in my stomach?


	5. Chapter 5

Like In the Fairytales (5)

Thank you so much ChrBeilschmidt for reviewing, following and favouriting! It truly means a lot to me and helps boost the inspiration, so yes once again, THANK YOU! :)

Chapter 5

* * *

(Marth McKinley)

Elijah and I were walking to school, like always. I smirked.

He looked at me. "What are you smirking at?"

I gave a small chuckle. "When you and Earnest kissed during your little roleplay thing yesterday...you got all red and embarrassed."

"What?!" He exclaimed and I laughed. "See, you're all red again."

"Obviously, you would be all weird too if you got kissed by a boy!" He said.

"Yeah, but this was different. Ooh, does Elijah have a crush on the pervy nerdy king Earnest?" I teased as I poked him repeatedly in the stomach.

"Quit it!" He said as he hooked me around the neck with his arm as we arrived at the school and I laughed. A jock approached us, the one I seen making out with Christy the other day. "Hey, Elijah. Oh, and hey, Marth," he greets. I clench my fist. How does this guy know my name? Elijah probably told him.

"Hey hey, Kirb-ay," Elijah greeted. This must be Elijah's new friend Kirby. _Great._

"So, you made the football team!" Kirby said with a proud smile. "Coach Burton said so!"

"Amazing! I'm actually so happy!" Elijah said and they bro hugged. "What position do I play?"

"Tight end," Kirby said. "I'll introduce you to the rest of the team later."

"We can celebrate at my house or something maybe," Elijah said. "Right, Marth?"

"Ugh, I'm done with you jocks and your stupid lame-ass football talk. I'm out," I said with a glare and walked away.

Jocks are so lame. I mean, Elijah's okay. But the rest are a bunch of stuck-up jerk faces!

"Hey, Marth." My cute girlfriend greeted me and I kissed her on the cheek. "Hey, Ang."

"What's wrong?" She asked. "You look frustrated."

I sighed. "My cousin, Elijah, has stupid jock friends."

"Is Elijah the cute new boy?" She asked with a giggle and I gave her a look. "I mean, not nearly as cute as you," she said as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks," I said. I was really happy to have Angie by my side. When I first met her I thought she was absolutely adorable, and we were dating for about three months.

She was special to me, and I didn't think I would be happier dating anyone else.

* * *

(Elijah Egret)

I was so psyched to make the football team. I never thought my life would turn out like this. I'm finally fit, and on the football team. Next step—get a girlfriend.

I spotted Kirby at lunch holding hands with that pretty red-headed girl. Damn, he sure moves fast.

"Hey, dumb jock," the one and only Marth greeted me. "Lunch again today?"

"Can't, sorry. Kirby said he'd introduce me to the other jocks." Marth made a face. "I'm sorry, okay?"

He sighed. "I suppose it's fine...I mean, you're on the football team now, so..." He patted my shoulder and walked away. Now I felt bad. I guess I'll make it up to him later.

I walked into the caf. "Hey, Elijah!" Kirby called out to me. Most people had brought lunches, so the food here was probably really bad.

"Hey," I greeted sitting next to Kirby. "Guys, this is Elijah, our new tight end." Kirby introduced to the other guys and the two girls.

They all greeted me with 'what's up's and 'yo's.

"You're gonna love playing with us. Our team is the best in the state," one of them said. "This is Bo," Kirby explained.

"You can help us with pounding nerds!" A red-haired guy said. I widened my eyes and chuckled nervously. "Dan," Kirby explained.

"So we have a game practice after school, hope you're excited." The handsome one with his arm around the cheerleader said. "Ted," Kirby explained, mouth full of corn chips.

"Yeah? It's gonna be awesome," I say with a nod.

"Sure is!" The intimidating one said, high fiving another intimidating looking one. "Damon and Luis," Kirby said right away.

"This season's game is gonna be great...but, still not as great as wrestling match," a russian sounding guy said. "Juri," Kirby said.

"I need to start working on a new routine, then..." the cheerleader said. "I agree, just...not too difficult, okay?" The red-haired girl said nervously. "Mandy and Christy," Kirby said.

After a while of listening to the jocks talk about sports and porn and all other stuff that stereotypical jocks talk about, the next period started.

"Later," I said to them as Kirby and I headed to geography.

"So are you dating that girl, Christy?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "She's just a coverup. We're pretending to date. But, uh, she doesn't know that..." He said sheepishly.

"Ooh, Kirby..." I say. "So do you have your eye on someone else then?" I ask.

"Well...there's this guy that I think is kinda cute..." He blushed.

Is it me? "Uh...who?"

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It's not you, if you're wondering." He said casually.

Hmm.

He smiled. "Anyways, you still looking for a girlfriend? I can get you a cheerleader if you want."

"S'okay," I said. "Pretty sure all the cheerleaders are taken already."

"Yeah, that's true..." Kirby said. "I have female cousins, you know."

"Kirby, it's—it's fine. I need to tell you something..." I said with a deep inhale.

"Uh...what is it?" He asked as we walked into the class and sat down.

I reddened. "Well, Marth had to finish a project with these nerds that were assigned with him...and he suggested I come along too."

Kirby raised his eyebrows. "You...hung out with nerds?"

"K-kinda...don't tell anybody, but...I used to be a nerd at my old school. Promise you won't say anything?"

Kirby's eyes widened. "Really? You were a nerd? But...you look so...jock-y," he said. "But yeah. I swear I won't tell anybody." He snickered. "Is that why you're the only one in the jocks who has girl troubles?"

"Yes," I said sternly. "Hey, there's Casey. But anyways, enough about that...um, we were playing a roleplay game...and...I kissed Earnest."

"WHAT?!" Kirby exclaimed out loud and I hit him. Mr. Matthews looked at us with a confused expression.

He made a loud screeching noise, searched in his pocket in a panic, and sprayed me with anti-infectant.

I waved my arms around, coughing. "Dude, seriously, what the hell was that?" I asked, choking on my words. "Kirby and Elijah!" Mr. Matthews said in an annoyed tone as Kirby and I apologized.

"Heheh, just...joking around..." He said with his eye twitching. "Earnest, eh? The perverted leader of the nerd clique..." He rubbed his chin. "So, what did you do? Beat him up?"

"Um, no...Marth told me I went red and started stuttering..." I mumbled as I looked away.

Kirby looked confused. "Elijah...are you...?"

"I am straight!" I said. "But...for some reason I felt all...fluttery inside when we kissed..."

Kirby smirked, looking like he was seriously trying to contain his laughter. "Jock has a schoolboy crush on a nerd, huh? Who'd think this would ever happen..." Kirby whispered to himself. I looked at him. "I do not have a crush," I confirmed finally as I turned to ignore him.

"...now Turkey, you see, is indeed part of Asia," Mr. Matthews went on and on about his lesson. I yawned.

"Are you bored, Mr. Egret?" Mr. Matthews asked me sternly with a glare.

"Huh? Oh...no, Mr. Matthews. I am thoroughly enjoying this lesson," I said with a chuckle and a nervous smile.

"Hmm. If so, then what question did I just ask the class?" He asked me with a glare.

"Uh...erm...I-I don't know..." I admitted.

"Principal's office," he said, pointing out the door and I sighed. I walked to the office. Seriously, getting sent to the principal's office for yawning in class? Ridiculousness.

I walked in the office and my insides went all jittery once again when I saw who was sitting there.

Earnest Jones.

He saw me. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Things got a little hectic after I shot some bottle rockets through the girl's dorm window," he said, making a 'hmmph' sound. "Not surprised a _jock_ is here."

"All I did was yawn in class. Real dumb reason to be here," I said.

"Tough teacher," he said. Miss Danvers walked over. "Earnest, Dr. Crabblesnitch is ready to see you."

"Miss Danvers, I have a meeting in ten minutes and I don't have enough time to speak to both boys individually. Please just send both in," I heard Dr. Crabblesnitch say through a walkie talkie.

"Oh, yes, sir," Miss Danvers drawled through the radio. "Get in his office, boys. And hurry up."

I looked at Earnest and he shrugged. We got up and walked into his office, sitting down in the two chairs in front of his desk.

"Now boys, would you like to tell me why you're here?" Dr. Crabblesnitch asked, folding his hands and placing them on his desk.

I cleared my throat. "Well, I—"

"It doesn't matter because I've already been told. Earnest Jones, good fellow prefect Max said that you had shot bottle rockets through the girl's dorm window, injuring two girls." He glared at him. "Detention after school, pulling the weeds in the garden around the school."

Earnest sighed. "O-okay..."

"Elijah, you are dismissed. Yawning in class is rude, but since it is only a minor issue, I'll let you go." Dr. Crabblesnitch sighed. "You two are intelligent students. Please make wise decisions."

"Wait, Dr. Crabblesnitch...I don't think it's fair for Earnest to pull all the weeds on his own...maybe I could help him," I offered. What the hell am I doing? I'm supposed to go shopping with Marth and Alyson after school...

"Well, if you insist Elijah..." Dr. Crabblesnitch said. "Dismissed, you two. Please don't cause any more trouble."

"Understood, sir," Earnest said and we walked out.

"You didn't have to that, you know..." Earnest told me, hands in his pocket.

"I know...I just wanted to," I said with a smile, walking away.


End file.
